Reign of the Cryptids
by Mr. KR-18
Summary: What if Argost absorbed the powers of Zak Saturday instead of Zak Monday? How different would the War of the Cryptids had played out? AU


**War of the Cryptids**

**AN: Alright this is an AU of the Secret Saturday's taking place around the second to last episode of season two. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Secret Saturdays. **

**Prologue-And Your Enemies Closer**

Zak let out a light groan as he slowly opened his eyes his sight still blurry from the knockout gas. He could however make out a white figure standing in front of him. He didn't realize who it was until he spoke.

"Good evening, moonshine." He heard Argost say.

The events that had transpired that day flashed in his mind. He shook his head to get out of his daze and tried to move his body but to no avail. Vision clear again he looked down to see himself trapped in Munya's webbing.

"Wha- ah! Wha- ah! Aah!" He groaned as he struggled to free himself from his bindings, but it was in vain.

"Please don't exert yourself. Even if you could get loose, there is nowhere for you to go." Zak had stopped struggling after hearing that.

"We're on inaccessible island, the most isolated spot on earth." Argost explained.

"_Well, that answers where we are." _Zak thought as he took a quick glance at his current surroundings. They were standing on the ruins of what seemed to be an old altar of some kind with mountains in the background. Munya was also standing on the other side a few feet away from Argost's airship.

"I warned you this moment would come young Saturday. Its time I got the power I deserve." Argost stated.

Zak recalled when he first made the deal with Argost. Both explicitly stated that they didn't trust one another and were due to betray one another at any time. It seemed that Argost beat him to the punch on this one.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'll get what you deserve, Argost. But it won't be my powers, I can promise you that." Zak said defiantly to the mad television show host.

Argost laughed evilly as he reached into his sharkskin cape. "We'll see about that young Saturday."

What Argost pulled out of his cape shocked Zak.

"The Monday smoke mirror? But that's…"

"Hanging on a museum wall in Paris?" Argost interrupted. "Not for several weeks I'm afraid. I'd hoped to find something useful when I pilfered your airship's data banks during our Australian sojourn - possibly even a means of extracting the power of Kur from your unworthy little body. But I never dreamed I'd discover something even better - a power as great as Kur's, but darker, twisted, and, oh, so much more useful, the one you called Zak Monday, I believe- a sort of anti-Kur living in a parallel dimension, needing only this Aztec mirror", Argost gestured to the mirror which had begun emitting swirls of energy, "and the presence of you, his counterpart, to be brought back into our world."

As soon as he finished speaking the mirror glowed bright green and Zak Monday floated out of it. Argost stepped back a few feet as the anti-matter double landed where he was formerly standing in a crouch. The area around them began to shimmer as their close proximity started tearing reality apart.

"Ah. Guess who's back in town?" Zak Monday said with a malicious smirk on his face as he pointed the Fang at the tied up Zak.

"Zak! Whatever Argost told you, don't - ah!" Zak tried to warn his doppelganger but got hit on right side of his face by Zak Monday's Fang.

Zak Monday waved his finger as the Fang retracted its hand back. "Shh. I had to wait a long time for this. Don't spoil it." He let out a laugh as he launched the Fang at Zak's torso.

Zak grunted as his counterpart's weapon hit him again. It launched him back into the pillar but instead of hard stone he felt rubber that propelled him to the ground. Thunder crashed overhead as he slid on the now mud-like floor and off the alter landing in front of Argost and Munya.

"_My. My. He truly is one disturbed child. But one that can prove useful_." Argost thought as he observed Zak who was lying prone as his counterpart approached him.

"You have to listen to me!" Zak said trying to reason with his evil clone. "You're in so much danger, you don't even understand."

"What? The matter-antimatter, ripping-apart-the-fabric-of-reality stuff?" Monday questioned. "I figure that'll stop once I get rid of you." He fired the Fang at Zak again, but this time the Fang attached to the cocoon. Zak was slung back onto the altar and slid right back into the same pillar he awoken against.

He was curious to what he meant about being in danger. Although, to be honest, he didn't really know or care what his 'good' self was trying to say. A wicked smirk formed on his face. He was having way too much fun to care at the moment! If he wasn't so focused on Zak he would have noticed Argost pull out a certain flute from his cape. Zak saw him though.

"No! Zak! That thing he's got - it's the flute of Gilgamesh he's going to steal your powers and get rid of us both!" Zak said trying one final time to reason with his sociopathic double who had just looked at him blankly for a moment.

"With a flute?" He asked in disbelief. "Dude, you're crazier than I am." He laughed has struck Zak again. He was about to go for the finishing blow until he was suddenly splattered with silky webbing dropping the Fang in the process. He let out a scream as he got pulled towards Munya.

"Hey! What do you think you're" He was ignored as the man-spider hybrid formed a cocoon around him just like he did with Zak.

"Whoa!" Munya tossed him near his counterpart and landed with a thud.

"It is true only a crazy man would try to take Kur's power with the flute of Gilgamesh." The two trapped boys turned their heads toward Argost as he started approached them. All the while Zak Monday was attempting to free himself from his bindings.

"As young Saturday would know, the flute only sucks the Kur power out - rather painfully, I'm afraid. To truly steal it, you'd need several Devonian annelids to collect and transfer that mighty life force."

As if on cue a Devonian annelid crawled from his cape on his arm. "My, how well-prepared am I?"

Zak Monday's eyes widened. "_This was what Mr. Goody Goody was trying to warn me about? He really is going to kill me!_" Monday struggled even harder to get free as he saw the annelid crawl closer to him…until Argost pulled it away.

"Huh?" Both Zak's asked as their eyes widened, clearly confused about what just happened. Even Munya raised an eyebrow at Argost. Wasn't stealing Zak Monday's Kur powers the plan?

"Obviously not what you were expecting was it?" He turned to face Zak Monday. "I realize that I could just suck the Kur powers out of the both of you, but doing such an act would most likely end up destroying me. Matter and anti-matter can't coexist at the same time right? And I can't leave you two alive otherwise reality will tear itself apart" he gestured to the distortions around them as the storm began to worsen.

"What are you getting at Ar-mmm!" Zak tried to ask but Munya covered his mouth in webbing.

Zak Monday wasn't sure where this was going but gave a curt nod. At least he isn't being drained of his powers and life-force, so he'll play along.

"Which is why I am offering you this deal Mr. Monday; you can either take the option of keeping your own powers and work for me", he said in that faux-polite tone of his, "or I can simply take your power for myself and just kill you _and_ young Saturday." He said in a very sinister tone.

XXX

The Himalayan Mountains are the youngest and largest mountain range on Earth. It is a boon of tourism for those who want to see the splendor of the mountains.

But to Drew and her brother Doyle, this place is a constant reminder of the deaths of their parents who were taken away from them by the legendary Himalayan cryptid, Yeti, and subsequently responsible for their separation.

Accompanying them were the monks who raised Drew, and, Doyle's former mentor, Van Rook.

After several moments of walking in the snow they eventually found its cave.

However, they didn't expect the various items found throughout the cave; Articles of clothing, kitchen ware, and several other things that had been stolen by the yeti. Boy, the yeti really got a lot of people in its day.

"Souvenirs.", said Van Rook as he picked up a broken camera and examined. "He did these things for pleasure, not for hunger or money." He turned to Drew and Doyle. "Even I'm disgusted." He said with distaste in his voice. He may be a mercenary with loose morals but even he had standards.

"All useless. I can't believe I had that furry, orange yeti freak and I let it go!" he slammed his fist into his palm as he recalled when they protected the orange yeti in Morocco.

"Hmm." Two of the monks shared a look at what Doyle said. Orange fur? Doyle and Drew turned to the monk that began to speak.

"The yeti doesn't have orange fur. The yeti is pure white with pale-blue skin. Clearly, this is not the cryptid you saw."

The two turned away from the monks to observe the cave one more time. But things didn't add up. If the Xing-Xing wasn't the cryptid who killed their parents then who was?

Drew was about to suggest they leave until she spotted something on the ground.

"_Is that a mold? What would the yeti do with this?"_ she thought as she picked it up to see the inside. She let out a gasp and dropped the mold on the ground.

"His face - it - it's - it's his face." She backed away from the mold with a shocked look on her face.

Doyle grabbed her arm. "Drew? Whose face?" he asked in confusion. She acted as if she saw the devil. "What did -…" he reached for the mold and turned it over to look at the inside.

The inside revealed a mold of the mask that Argost wears.

Doyle visible shook with rage. He worked for the man, or rather cryptid, who murdered his parents! He grunted as he broke the plaster mold in anger.

"Aaaah!" he screamed out in the direction of the sky. Argost was going to pay for this. And that was a promise.

XXX

Zak Monday wasn't sure what to do. On the one hand if he agrees his good self gets killed and he stays alive. And have to work under someone else again. So there's the con on that side. On the other hand if he says no he dies. Con; he dies. He narrowed his eyes in contemplation. Maybe it won't be so bad. He did say his double would perish which would definitely be one of the highlights of his life. And there's a possible chance he is more deserving of his loyalty than Komodo. That uppity smartass lizard. At least he's stuck in his universe with the rest of his worthless family.

"Well? What's your decision boy?" Argost asked impatiently as he brought the flute close to his mouth.

Seeing no better alternative Zak Monday made his decision.

"Fine, I'll do whatever you say. Who knows? It might be fun." He said with a smile as he turned to Zak. "Besides I may not be the one to do it, but witnessing him die will still be very satisfying."

Argost chuckled, "Splendid. Munya keep our new associate out of the way. I've only just learned to play."

Munya grunted as he picked up the bound Monday and the Fang and moved him away from Zak and Argost.

Argost walked over to Zak and brought out the annelid again. He ripped the webbing off of his mouth. He wanted to hear his screams as he sucked the life essence of Kur out of him. The annelid attached itself to Zak's webbed torso.

"Do you really expect him to work for you Argost? He'll probably just betray you the first chance he gets." Zak said as he glared at Argost.

"Oh I'm well aware of that possibility. After all evil or not he is still technically _you_. But you don't have to worry about the why. It's not as if you'll to see it.

When he takes control of the world he wants the control to be absolute. For that he is going to need Zak Monday for his new _project_. And there is no point in telling the kurling. If his plan was to succeed he will need the Monday boy…for now.

"But enough with this trivial small talk. Any parting words young Saturday?"

Zak glared at Argost. "You won't get away with this Argost."

Argost just chuckled. Zak Saturday would be defiant to the end.

"And who's going to stop me? We are the only people on this godforsaken island and no one's around for 1,000 miles."

Argost took a quick inhale and started to play the flute. The flute played a beautiful melody as it sucked out the life-force from Zak who screamed out in tremendous pain. His body felt like it was on fire. Pain wreaked havoc on every nerve in his body. He used every ounce of strength he had to get out of the webbing, but his strength was quickly being drained.

Zak Monday, whom Munya had decided to cut loose, was watching the spectacle with a crooked smile on his face. He still wished it was he doing the pain-inflicting, but his counterpart will die. He only stopped observing when he saw the Smoke Mirror discarded on the ground.

"I think I'll hold on to this for a while." He mused to himself as he picked up the mirror.

Argost could feel the power of Kur coursing through his veins.

Eventually Argost stopped playing the flute. It was done. He dropped the flute and crushed it with his foot. Then he ripped the mask off of his face and let out a triumphant roar. The power of Kur was finally his!

"You're a cryptid?" said a hoarse voice.

He looked over to Zak Saturday who was, amazingly, still alive, but barely conscious, and smirked.

"Yes and that information would've been incredibly useful a mere three minutes ago."

He walked over towards the vulnerable boy who, while still tied up, tried to crawl away.

Zak was grabbed roughly by his neck and lifted up face to face Argost.

"Don't worry", Argost chuckled as he reared his other arm back, "I'll make this as painless as possible."

"I_'m sorry Zon, Komodo, Fisk, and Mom & Dad. I failed."_ Zak thought with remorse

He closed his in defeat, waiting for the inevitable strike that will end his life…

Argost screamed as a blue sound wave blast hit him and sent him flying and falling near his airship and dropping the flute of Gilgamesh in the process.

Zak looked over to where the blast came from. He smiled as he recognized the one who saved him.

"Tsul Kalu!" Argost exclaimed as he got back on his feet as Tsul freed Zak of the webs and help him stand.

"And friends."

Zak turned to see his father, Doc Saturday, and his 'brothers' Fiskerton, and Komodo.

"The greatest tracker this world has ever seen. Or did you think you were my only emergency contact?" Zak asked with a smirk.

Argost growled under his breath. He was so close! It seems that fate has decided to keep him from taking out the boy.

"Congratulations on delaying the inevitable." He turned around and boarded the airship with Munya and Zak Monday.

No one said a word as Argost retreated into his airship. Without the antimatter Zak around the surroundings returned to normal.

"Dad!" said happily as he ran towards his father who knelt down to catch him in a hug. Fisk playfully rubbed Zak's head. Komodo joined in by giving Zak an affectionate lick on the cheek.

"Fisk tried to fill me in on what's been going on with you and Argost the past few months." Said Doc.

He looked to Fisk who began speaking in frantic mumbles and making gestures with his hands.

"So clearly", he turned back to Zak, "you still have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know…Dad…I…" Zak suddenly began to feel dizzy and fell to the ground.

He thought he heard his dad call out his name as he slipped into unconsciousness.

XXX

Argost silently fumed as he rubbed his temples. He couldn't believe he was so short-sided that he didn't see that coming. He had everything all planned out! He looked at his left hand which was starting to glow a very, vibrant faint orange. In the end he got the power he sought, but the Saturday boy was still alive. And to make matters worse his family will be gunning for him. He picked up the claw, which he left on the ship.

"_Looks like Zak Saturday will live. I'll be sure to take care of that little problem tout suite."_ Argost thought. He looked towards the anti-matter duplicate leaning against the wall with a bored expression. "_And I also have the Monday boy as well. And if he proves himself useful I'll let him live in the new order." _

"So tell me", Argost turned to look at Zak Monday, "what happens now?"

"Simple Mr. Monday with the power of Kur in my possession, and your anti-Kur powers, I will attain my dream of complete and total global domination."

"Ok. Good. But there is one problem. What about hero boy and his family?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

Argost let out a chuckle.

"Oh dear boy", his eyes started to glow; "it won't matter if they do interfere. We hold all the cards."

Zak nodded. "Yeah we do. But don't forget that heroes tend to 'win' in these types of desperate situations. It's a cliché but it's still possible. I say we take them out before making our move on the world."

Argost rubbed his chin in contemplation. He did want to destroy the Saturdays that much was true. However he wanted them to see him in his moment of victory. But, he had to concede to the point of the doppelganger. It would be best to be pragmatic and play it safe on this matter rather than let them live and regret it later.

"I suppose you do have a point Mr. Monday. Better to nip this nuisance in the bud before it blossoms into a full blown problem."

Zak smiled.

"_This is gonna be good."_ he thought.

**End of Prologue**

**AN: Well that's it for the prologue. Review to let me know what you think.**


End file.
